1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transcutaneous electric nerve stimulator razor system to enhance the quality of a shave.
2. Description of Related Art
Shaving with a wet shave razor, especially by individuals with sensitive skin, is occasionally an uncomfortable or even a painful process. Much of this discomfort or pain is associated with the stimulation of the large number of nerves within the skin which are adjacent to the hair follicles. Efforts to reduce and even eliminate this discomfort have been ongoing for many years, with varied degrees of success.
The reduction of pain through the use of transcutaneous electric nerve stimulation ("TENS") has been known throughout history. Current technology implements electrical circuits generating an electric voltage or current versus time waveform to provide relief to people with chronic pain. Although the exact mechanism by which TENS works is not completely understood, theories propose that TENS works by an electrical stimulation of the nerve which consequently reduces pain by blocking the signal from the nerve so that the pain is not perceived, by causing the release of endorphins that reduce pain, or by local biochemical interactions. The current technology implements electrodes that are placed on the skin and electrical impulses are transmitted through the skin to the underlying nerve fibers. The resulting sensation is adjusted to the patient's threshold of tolerance, however it is believed that stimulation which is at or below the patient's perception is also beneficial in managing pain.
Electric nerve stimulation not only can reduce or eliminate pain but can also generate new sensations because of the nerve structure within the skin. The nerves within the skin are very sensitive to mechanical, thermal and electrocutaneous stimulation. Stimulation of these senses in various combinations provides the tactile feelings one experiences. The nervous system utilizes a bioelectrical method to conduct nerve impulses. By using electrical stimulation, it is possible to mimic the sensations produced by normal stimuli such as feelings of warmth or vibration. Consequently, not only can transcutaneous nerve stimulation reduce or eliminate pain but it can also be used to change the feel of shaving.
It would be advantageous to provide a razor system which included a TENS system which would either reduce or even completely eliminate any pain or discomfort resulting from shaving while providing a new tactile experience. The TENS system would consequently improve the overall quality of the shave.